


Surprises for the shady King of Kadara

by Ilyasviel



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Power Play, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Scott has a dream, one that depicts his shady boyfriend, the little piece of leather he has stored so carefully for the last weeks and a full night of mindblowing sex. Will be Reyes interested on this kind of kinky stuff?





	Surprises for the shady King of Kadara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueTeaParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/gifts).



> A present for the lovely BlueTeaParty! Who besides of being the reason I wrote this, has been soooo kind to beta it for me <3 Thank you, love!
> 
> Is my first try with a power play and just my third M/M fic. Hope you can enjoy it anyway ;)

The Tempest docks as the sun is setting. Kadara Port glows with life since Sloane’s defeat; exiles have joined them from across the system, more Angaran has returned to the city, Resistance fighters come and go into the markets… That’s the kind of place Scott had wanted to find on his first visit. With a soft smile, he closes the zip of his leather jacket before leaving his quarters. He has a full free day and has something like a plan to enjoy it. The rest of the crew has already left the ship, when he crosses the empty hallway to the cargo bay. Opening the door, he leaves the ship, happiness written clearly on the swiftness of his gait. Giving nods or quick waves to anyone who acknowledges him, he makes his way to the docks and the elevator that will bring him to the Slums. 

Once inside the lift, his hand moves to the little piece of leather on his pocket. The elevator is pretty crowded, and he has to control himself to stop the grin to show on his face. He can’t wait to see Reyes’ reaction to it. When it reaches the Slums and the doors open, he waits until everyone leaves it, using the precious seconds alone to grin broadly while his fingers close around the little treasure on his pocket. Stepping outside at last, he walks decidedly to the Tartarus, entering it using the lower level door. His steps guide him directly to Kian’s bar. 

“Hey there. Do you have any favourites of Reyes?”

Looking at him while he keeps working on drying a long glass, the bartender smiles at him once he recognises him. 

“Oh, hello Ryder. I think I have just what you need.” Putting down the glass on his hands, he bends his body, searching in the cabinet below him until he finds what he was looking for. “Here. Old Terran whiskey.” 

Scott’s grin grows, even more, knowing how much Reyes loves the golden venom. “Perfect.” Raising his omni, he pays Kian more credits than necessary and silences him with a wave of his hand. “I got lucky in my last assignments.”

Kian shakes his head while picking up a couple of clean glasses and passing them to Scott, “Suit yourself then. Thanks for the tip. And have fun upstairs, he truly needs the break.”

Picking up the offered items, Scott winks at him. “That’s my plan. See ya!” 

Turning over his heels, he climbs the stairs humming to himself, ignoring the surprised looks of the patrons he crosses path with. Reaching the door, he finds it closed, as always, and knocks at it before beginning the decryption of the lock. When the door finally opens, Reyes is looking over the rim of the data pad on his hands, the item lowering to show a lopsided grin as soon as he sees who is at the door. 

Raising the bottle on his hand, Scott gives him one of his bright smiles, “Hello there! Do you have some spare time for me?”

Reyes beckons him with his head, before putting down the datapad, “I always have time for you, Ryder.”

Stepping inside the room, Scott closes the door before moving closer to him, putting the bottle and glasses down on the little table in front of him. 

“Glad to hear it. I have some ideas for the night if you are amenable. But first…” 

Opening the bottle, he serves a share of whiskey in each glass, basking in the appreciating hum Reyes makes when he sees it. Picking up the glasses, he sits beside Reyes and offers one to him. They clink their drinks before taking a sip. The earthy flavour of the old whisky feels their mouths. Reyes even closes his eyes to enjoy it, making Scott’s mouth turn up. He always feels happy when he can give something he likes to Reyes. 

They enjoy their drinks in silence for several minutes, until Reyes finishes his and puts the glass down. “To what I owe the pleasure of this treatment?”

“I don’t need a reason to pamper my boyfriend, Reyes.” He enjoys the little twitch on Reyes’ mouth when he says the B word. Taking a long gulp of his glass, he finishes his drink before putting it down. With a quick movement, he changed his position from the couch to straddle Reyes’ legs. “Now stop being the so-called gentleman and kiss me already.”

A set of hands moves to Scott’s back, one to his nape and the other to his ass, making him sigh at the touch. Using the hand on his head, Reyes pulls him lower, until their breath mix. His voice is low and husky when he talks, “My pleasure.” 

His soft lips close the gap to Scott’s mouth, sealing them. The eternal scrub on the younger man face always tickles Reyes, but he enjoys it immensely. His tongue sticks out, tracing the plump lower lip until Scott opens his mouth with a soft sigh. Taking advantage of it, Reyes tilts his head slightly to have better access before letting his tongue delve inside Scott’s hotness. Tongues dance inside his mouth, making the Pathfinder moan into the kiss and stirring something very deep inside Reyes.

They share heated kisses for what seemed like hours but were just mere minutes. At last, Scott pushes back, hands resting on Reyes’ chest for leverage. “I have a little present for you, but I want to let you know that we don’t have to use it, is just— something I want to try with you, but no obligations to do it!”

The stutter on Scott’s voice only peaks Reyes’ curiosity. “You know that I’m a selfish man. I’ll never do something I didn’t want.” 

But even the well-trained smuggler found himself unable to hide the surprise when Scott shows him what he has been hiding in his pocket. The tiny piece of leather hangs ominously, and Reyes’ mouth opens wide without his consent. 

Scott didn’t read him well and clenches his long fingers around the collar before moving to store it away, “As I said, no obligations. Let’s just pretend I didn’t say a word, will you?”

Reyes’s brain seemed to wake up at last. Closing his eyes, tightening his grip on his lover’s body, Reyes pulled Scott against him and he moved his mouth near Scott’s ear. 

“Oh no. We will talk about it, cariño. You have surprised me. It’s all. And is pretty obvious how interested on it I am.” 

He punctuates his words with a roll of his hips, letting Scott feel the stiff member tenting his pants. The little shiver he can feel running up and down Scott’s body is everything he needs to know. With a soft kiss on the little space below his ear, his words wrap themselves around Scott like a blanket, making him gasp. 

“You will be mine to use and enjoy tonight, Pathfinder.” 

His only answer is a breathless ‘yes’ while he puts the collar between them. Freeing him from his grasp, Reyes moves to hold the precious present, opening the closings while Scott sits back on his legs. He can see the younger man’s chest rising and falling with rapid movements, his breathing quick and irregular while seeing him working with the closings of the collar. 

“I’m gonna take care of you, but I’m gonna punish you if you don’t behave. So before I put this around your neck, I need a safeword and a promise; the promise that you will use your word if you need it. I will take care of you, but if it is too much, if you need a break or simply stop everything, you will say the word, and I will stop. No questions, no regrets.”

With a nod, Scott opens the zip of his leather jacket and lets it slide from his shoulders, “I don’t like safewords. I prefer to use colours if you know how they work.”

The lopsided grin on Reyes’ face was a mischievous one, “Oh, I know how they work. And I’m intrigued to know how you, the mighty Pathfinder, know how they work.”

Scott’s face blushes a bit, but he just moves his hands up, lowering the neck of his shirt and offering himself to Reyes, “That’s a conversation for another time.”

Reyes feels his heart go flip-flopping inside his chest, together with the reaction of his dick at the display of submission in front of him. With a slow exhale, he moves the collar around Scott’s neck, closing it and checking the space under it by running a finger between the leader and his boy’s skin. Once the smuggler is happy with the result, he caresses his submissive’s face with the back of his hand, enjoying the heated gaze before Scott averts his eyes from him. 

“Good boy. Now go and sit in the corner while I finish with some reports. We will take this little party to my condo after that.”

Sliding from his legs, Scott stands up from the couch and walks silently to the corner Reyes pointed to, kneeling and resting his hands on his knees, eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. 

Reyes has to use all his willpower to keep his growl at bay. The view in front of his couch one of the sexiest he ever had. With a huff, he picks up the pad, trying to continue with the work he has been doing before Scott’s arrival, but the feeling of the Pathfinder’s presence in the room is utterly distracting. So, instead of reading the reports, he begins to plan what he will do to his little pet later.

When the stiffened member inside his pants begins to hurt thanks to the pressure applied by the clothes, Reyes decides that he has waited enough. Turning off the pad, he throws it aside before standing up, recovering Scott’s jacket from the ground before closing the distance to him, “Here. Put the jacket on. You can raise the collar to cover our little secret if you want.

Taking the jacket, he puts it on without raising from the floor. “Thank you, Master.”

Reyes pats his head lovingly before using a finger to catch his chin and forcing him to look up, “I’m no one’s Master, Scott. Call me Charlatan, or Sir, or Anubis. Now off with you, I want you naked and begging for me as soon as possible.”

Scott stands up as quickly as possible, the blue of his eyes almost lost behind the dilated pupils, “Yes, Anubis.”

The breathed words make a shiver run through Reyes. Damn, he needs him behind a secured door before he can do all the naughty things he has in mind. The need is beginning to hurt, a lot. He points to the door and Scott walks there diligently, starting the opening decoding while Reyes picks up the bottle from the table. Once the door is opened, Reyes puts a hand on Scott’s lower back and guides him outside, dodging the half drunk partners of the Tartarus. The elevator is not crowded, but they are not alone. Reyes corners Scott against the wall, covering him from plain view with his body. 

While the other travellers step inside, Reyes lowers his face to whisper in his ear, “Not a single sound, pet.” 

His answer is a short gasp. Sliding his free hand between them, he goes down until he finds Scott’s cock, already hard and restrained behind the layers of clothes. Using his fingers and palm, he begins to move up and down, putting some pressure here and there and enjoying the little tremors he can feel under his fingers. Scott not even hides his face in Reyes’ back, just taking everything without giving any indication of what is happening. And the thought of him being so controlled and obedient does something to Reyes, who has to fight the urge to turn back, pin him against the railway and kiss him to the next planet. Stopping the hand, he lets his fingers graze over the top of his hardened member, tracing soft circles over it that got the first sound from him, a low hiss, one that only he can hear, but enough to bring a lopsided grin to his face. Moving his hand away, he steps back, pinning him against the railway and enjoying the feeling of his cock twitching against his butt. 

By the time the lift arrives at the Port, Scott is having some difficulties to keep a straight face, but he is holding the pace with Reyes. They leave the rest of the travellers step away first, and Reyes turns over his heels, keeping the younger man pinned against the railway and bringing their raging cocks together. 

“Oh pet, I hear you. I will need to punish you later.”

His breathed answer is everything Reyes wants. “Yes, Anubis.”

With a kiss on his temple, he grabs his hand and pulls Scott out of the elevator, “Let’s go, pet.” 

His condo is in the next level, just beside the HQ, and they walk to it as swiftly as possible. As soon as they reach it, Reyes opens the door, pushing Scott inside before closing and locking it. Without turning on the lights, he stops to look at him. His pet is diligently waiting for his orders. 

“To the living room, on your knees in front of the couch.” 

Scott turns and walks to the inner room without a second glance in his direction, avoiding the few furniture pieces Reyes has around the room and kneeling in front of the couch. Taking his time, Reyes begins to undress, taking off his jacket and storing it in the wardrobe. He risks some glances to Scott from time to time, but the man knows his place and doesn’t even move a finger from his original position. Stepping inside his bedroom, Reyes fishes under the bed until he finds the box of toys; he plans to use some of them with his pet tonight. Coming back to the living room, he falls unceremoniously into the couch, putting the box on the side table with a loud thud. 

“Take your clothes off. All of them.” 

Scott’s ‘yes, Anubis’ get lost in the sound of his clothes being peeled off from his body. He begins with the jacket, putting it over the armrest of a sofa. Then his shirt, that gets stuck with the collar for a second before he can free it. Scott folds it and puts them on the sofa too. Raising slowly, he bends his body to unlace his boots, hiding them behind the couch before moving to open his trousers. He peels them off from his legs together with the underwear at a slow pace, giving Reyes a little show. When the items are pooled on his ankles, he moves his feet away from it, taking off the socks before picking all of them up and folding the pants and boxers.

When everything is stored in the chair, he returns to his original spot, eyes fixed on the ground in front of it. “Anything more I can do for you, Anubis?” 

Reyes needs to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. The image in front of him is— well he can’t put it in words. But seeing Scott, his Scott, going from Pathfinder mode to this submissive beauty, naked and wearing just a collar… damn, he needs to ravish him in every possible surface of his home. Standing up, he closes the distance to him, keeping himself at arm’s distance and rounding him, letting his eyes roam over his body. 

When he feels content, he stops in front of him. “On your knees, Pathfinder. Your little show has stirred me more than planned, and you have to take care of it before I can concentrate on you.” 

Scott goes down willingly, the only outward sign of his excitement the fact that is he is almost breathless. When he raises his hands to open the pilot suit, Reyes slaps him away, “Don’t use your hands, pet. Be imaginative.”

“Yes, Anubis.” 

Moving his hands down, he rests them on his legs before raising his body to catch the fly of the suit with his teeth. Gods, if Reyes has been feeling pent up with the previous show, now the pressure is growing. He works the part of the suit open, but the button is turning into a problem. Reyes’ hand is leaning on Scott’s head when he feels the first vibration of his powers activating. The tickling sensation of his biotics always surprises him. Soon all his body is surrounded by blue light, and Scott looks up, eyes turned in blazing turquoise pools. 

“Can I, Anubis?”

He is so good at this. And Reyes thinks of the myriad of things he will do to him. Closing his eyes for a second, he hums his agreement. The tickling sensation intensifies, and the button of his pants is pulled out. A soft gasp sounds under him when it happens, and he turns his face down to look at Scott. His bright eyes are fixed on his face, searching for a reaction to his mistake. 

“Later, I will punish you for that--” The hand on his hair tightens the grip, pulling him slightly up and making him gasp. “And I’m sure you will enjoy it, pet. Now keep going.” 

Even behind the biotic light that covers his eyes, he can see the pupils dilating even more with his threat. God, this man will be the death of him. Scott returns to his original position, fixing his gaze in his middle section and using all his ability to control his powers just the way he needs. The zip of the pilot suit opens completely, and tickling and invisible hands move it down Reyes’ shoulders. It pools around his hips, where Scott is still fighting to lower the trousers. Through the hand on his head, Reyes feels him taking a deep breath before more energy surrounds him. The feeling of the power caressing his skin is mesmerising, as always. Scott opens up the suit with care, lowering it enough to let him work on the underwear with his teeth. Turning off his powers, the soft ambient light returns, giving everything a shader look after the brightness of his biotics. When Scott closes the distance to Reyes, the older man has to bite back a moan when the hot air from his breath covers his stiff member. Using his lips and teeth, Scott takes the waist of his underwear and begins to pull it down, until the hardened cock almost hits his face once free. Reyes is more than happy when the younger man accomplishes his orders. “Good boy. Now open that sweet mouth of you and show me how much you love being mine, pet.”

The soft intake breath from Scott makes a lopsided grin appear on Reyes' face. The Pathfinder lays slightly back on his ankles, opens his knees to secure his position and then fixes his gaze into Reyes’ eyes, opening his mouth broadly. Reyes moves the hand from his hair to caress his face and follow his lower lip with a thumb. They share a loving look, breaking the roleplay for a moment before Reyes returns his hands to his hair and guide his cock into the other man’s mouth. Scott flattens his tongue and uses it to play with the head of Reyes’ member. The smuggler has a hard time keeping his voice low. Moving his hand to entangle his fingers in the long locks of his hair, he grabs it until he gets a gasp from Scott. 

Forcing him to keep his position, he pushes inside until he touches the back of his throat. The younger man gags a bit, and Reyes keeps himself there until his throat begins to relax. Moving back and leaving Scott some seconds to catch some air, he returns inside again, enjoying the feeling of the other man keeping his gag under control. Moving his other hand to the back of Scott’s head, he begins to fuck his mouth in earnest. The feeling of the Pathfinder’s tongue on his cock, the spit dripping down his balls from his mouth and the pressure of his throat around him is undoing him. 

Breathlessly, Reyes tries to sound steady, “Get ready, pet. You earned a treat.” 

Feeling Scott moaning around his cock pushes him over the cliff. Burying himself deep inside of the heat of Scott’s mouth, Reyes spills his cum with a groan. Scott swallows every drop of it greedily and humming happily. When Reyes pulls away from him, the trail of spit on his chin and the reddened lips makes his cock fight to harden again. With a last look at him, Reyes steps back and moves to the couch, standing beside it, pulling up his trousers and closing them. 

“Ok, pet. Come here.” He pats the armrest of the couch, “Show me what you have for me.”

Raising slowly, Scott uses the back of a hand to clean his face as much as he can. The soft ‘yes’ that leaves his lips is almost inaudible. Closing the distance to the couch, Scott leans on it, the height of the armrest high enough to keep him up. His leaking cock rests against the soft material of the couch, making him shudder a bit while he tries to find the perfect position. When at last he stops moving, his legs are wide opened, his ass on full display and his face resting on the couch. Reyes is having one of the best nights of his life, seeing the beautiful present he has in his living room. He takes a moment to enjoy the view; the muscular calves, the round ass, the perfect line of his back, the white skin dotted here and there with freckles… Moving closer, he lets his hands wander over him, fingertips caressing his skin and making the other man gasp when he touches a very sensitive area, like the back of his neck. He positions himself behind him, his hips pinning him against the armrest with more force than necessary. One of his hands wanders up the line of his back, wrapping his fingers around the collar and pulling him up, making Scott’s back arch. 

“Now, my little pet, is time for your punishment.” Letting the collar go, Scott falls back to the couch with a huff, and Reyes uses the moment to spank his ass with a hand, making the other man shout in surprise. A soothing hand appears on his back, “Give me a colour, pet.”

Scott’s voice sounds ragged and breathless, “Green, Anubis. Bright green.”

Reyes can’t keep the smile on his face away, “Good. You have been a good boy with your mouth, but you deserve your punishment, mi amor. You have made a sound in the elevator, and here you have broken my pants. But as I said, you earned a treat too.” 

Moving away from him, Reyes recovers the box from the couch and begins to search inside, just outside Scott’s field of view. The younger man tries to keep his eyes closed, not wanting to be caught looking. When something cold leaked on his ass Scott groans, making Reyes giggle a bit. He has recovered a couple of items from the box, together with the lube he is already using. Coating his fingers generously, he follows the line the drops of lube have been following, from the top of his ass to the back of his balls. He traces it up and down a couple of times, enjoying the little gasp his fingers elicited in Scott, before using them to open up his asshole. 

“You can make all the noise you want, but you can’t move.” When the second finger entered him without effort, Reyes lowers his face, biting one of his asscheeks with enough force to leave a dark bruise for tomorrow. The same moment Scott groans to fight the pain from the bite, Reyes inserts two more fingers, fucking him with his hand while the younger man tries to follow his instructions and keep his body still. His voice is broken when he moans against the couch, and Reyes takes some pity on him… but not much. With a lopsided grin on his face, he pulls off his hand, using the remaining lube on his fingers to coat the little plug he has recovered. Kneeling between his legs, he closes the golden cock ring he has brought from the Milky Way and has been waiting for the perfect partner to use. The view of the ring around Scott’s member makes his own twitch. Damn, but his Pathfinder is a perfect creature! Pushing the plug inside of him slowly, he enjoys the first row seat for the show. Scott’s hole is welcoming the silicon plug like an old friend, and his engorged cock twitches with every inch it enters his body. Once settled, Reyes stands up, using both hands to massage the cheeks of his ass, adding some extra pressure to the plug and making him moan. With a bite to his pet’s unmarked cheek, Reyes steps away from him. 

“Don’t move or talk until I said otherwise. The only word I want to hear from you is a call to stop the game, understood?”

“Yes, An--” The slap on his ass makes him scream again when the mix of pain and pleasure when the plug hits the perfect spot inside of him.

Reyes slaps his other cheek, extracting another scream from the Pathfinder. “What have I told you? Not. A. Single. Word. Are we clear?” 

The breathy hum and the movement of his head is his only answer, and Reyes soothes the reddened skin with soft caresses of his hands, “Good. Now, wait for me here, my dear.”

He moves away, leaving the room and entering the kitchen while readjusting the hard cock that is filling his pants again. With a contented sigh, he opens the cabinet and recovers a pair of glasses for the whiskey they have brought. He drinks a full bottle of water before returning to the living room. Instead of closing the distance to the couch, he moves closer to the opposite chair, leaving on the table the glasses and recovering something from a pocket. 

Sitting on the couch with one of his legs dangling from the armrest, he leans on the other one and pushes the button on the little remote control on his hands. The answer to his movement reaches him almost immediately, with a groan from the man on the couch in front of him. The lopsided grin on his face grows, and he moves up the velocity of the vibrator. 

“Not a single word, pet, or I will have to punish you. And don’t forget that I’m a very patient man, you don’t want to have me torturing you, as pleasurable as it can be for me.” Scott moves his face to rest against the couch, using the cushion to silence his low moans when Reyes keeps pushing the dial up. The smuggler is having a very good time seeing the other man distress. Scott’s hands are grabbing the cushions with white-knuckled force, his chest rising and falling at high speed and the trembling on his legs noticeable even at this distance. Using his free hand, he slides down the zip of his pants and bends to unlace the boots while he keeps moving up and down the potency of the vibrator. Once he is free from his boots, he stands up, helping the trousers to fall with a hand while he moves the dial to max power. Several seconds later, he pushes the stop button and moves closer to the couch, resting a hand on his lower back. “Colour?”

Moving his face to one side, Scott takes a deep breath, moving slightly up to gain more contact with Reyes’ hand. “Green. I’m ok, Reyes.”

Reyes throws the remote control against the other side of the couch, moving the hand from his back to his ass and uses his fingers to put some pressure on the plug before grabbing it, twisting it while pumping in and out of him. The other man returns his face to the cushions and moans. 

“Good, because I want to push you myself. Give me your hands.” 

Scott moves his hand back, and Reyes pins them over his lower back, capturing the wrist with a hand while he keeps torturing him with the plug. Scott’s moans begin to gain in volume, and Reyes feels his cock answering, leaking precum and pulsing with every new sound the Pathfinder makes. With a last deep push of the plug that makes Scott groans loudly, he pulls it off and let it fall to the ground, repositioning himself between his legs and using his free hand to position his cock at Scott’s entrance. The time with the plug has made it loose, and Reyes pushes inside without a second thought, enjoying the loud moans Scott is making. Once sheathed to the hilt, Reyes forces Scotts body to raise, but not enough to catch him, keeping his back arched while he begins to pump inside of him. The younger man has a hard time to keep his voice down, and Reyes knows it but prefers to keep his silence. He will have a new reason to punish him in another moment. With a hard thrust, he pins his leg again against the couch, grin growing on his face when Scott mutters a swear under his nose as soon as his cock touches the soft material. Pulling away, he let his hands go, and Scott falls with a loud thud into the couch. 

“Keep going, pet. I’m taking note of every sound, and we will move to your punishment later, but for now--” He moves to sit in the free spot on the couch, just beside the resting head of Scott. Patting his head, he catch his attention, “Stand up, pet, and come here.”

Sliding from the couch, Scott falls to his knees to catch his breath for a moment, head resting on the armrest. He spends just a few seconds there and knows that he is adding to his punishment, but can’t fight against it. With wobbly legs, he stands up and moves closer to Reyes, who is looking every tiny movement from him. “Where do you want me, Anubis?”

Every single time he says that codename with his sultry voice, Reyes falls a little bit more for him. The smuggler smiles at him, patting his hips as a signal. 

“Here, but I want you looking at the wall.” 

Scott seats on his legs before rising until he has the knees on the cushions. Reyes' hands move to his hip, moving them up until he can see the place he wants to sink himself. 

“Sink slow, pet. I want to feel you.” 

He positions the tip of his cock to line up with the hole, moving one of his hand to his neck and sliding his fingers under the collar. Scott lets his body fall slowly, shuddering from the effort and the pleasure of being filled again in that new position. Once all of Reyes is inside him, the older man pulls the collar back, forcing him to lean on him and arch his back a bit. Reyes closes the distance to Scott’s ear, lowering his voice to a raspy whisper. 

“Now I’m gonna fuck you so hard and so deep that you will feel me tomorrow when you’re on your missions. Raise up for me, pet.” 

Using all the energy he has left, Scott moves up his hips. Reyes captures them with his free arm while keeping the firm pressure on the collar, limiting the quantity of air Scott is having. With the leverage of the couch and the correct angle of his hips, Reyes begins to piston inside of him with slow and deep thrust. Scott’s nails are piercing the skin on Reyes’ arms, gasping loudly with every movement. 

Freeing the collar, Reyes grabs harder the hips in his hands, “Brace yourself, pet. I want to hear you scream my name.” 

With Scott still lying on his chest, and his hips fixed in position by the grip of his hands, Reyes begins to move harder and quicker, reaching that secret spot inside of him that makes Scott mewl like a cat every thrust. Even having cum before, Reyes feels the pleasure peaking, pooling on his lower body, balls moving up getting ready for the action. Reducing the force of his movement, he licks Scott’s neck, from the collar to the ear, making him moan when he captures the lobe between his teeth. 

“Do you wanna come, pet?”

“Yes.”

Going down again, Reyes bites his neck, just below the ear, leaving an angry red mark,“Then beg for it, mi amor.”

Reyes lets his hips go, and Scott falls hard over his cock, impaling himself on it and eliciting a long moan. 

“Fuck, Reyes. Please, I need it. I need to come. You can punish me later, but now please, PLEASE, let me come.”

The beging has the expected result on Reyes, and he grabs him again, sliding a hand to wrap the fingers around Scott’s cock and moving lower, searching for the ring. Once his fingertips are touching the closing, Reyes gives a hard thrust up, moving them and enjoying the feeling of Scott’s head falling to rest on his shoulder. Going back for the next one, he pushes the closing of the ring in the same moment he pushes up. The result is immediate. Scott comes hard and untouched, white lines of cum covering his chest and even reaching the collar when Reyes keeps pushing inside of him, making him move. The feeling of his inner walls pulsing and clamping his member in unison with the twitching cock that is spilling its pleasure over him is too much for Reyes. He just needs a couple of hard thrusts to reach his peak, burying himself as deep as possible before cumming inside of him, hard even after the previous orgasm. 

In the aftermath of his little workout, Reyes lays back more comfortably on the couch, dragging the prone form of Scott with him. His hands leave the hips to move up, opening the closings of the collar and taking it from the young man’s neck. Kissing the crook of his neck, Reyes just enjoys the musky scent of his Pathfinder, something earthy mixed with a sweet note and now the scent of leather on his skin. 

After some minutes of silence, Reyes begins to worry about it, “Mi amor, are you alright? It has been too much?”

Scott sighs deeply, turning his head to kiss Reyes’ cheek. “Yeah, I’m fantastic. And it has been just perfect, my king.”

Returning the kiss, Reyes moves him until his softened cock slides from his ass, eliciting a regretful sigh from him and making the smuggler giggle softly. “Let me take care of you. I have to clean you up and maybe put some medigel on those bites. I may have overstepped a bit there.”

When Reyes catches the younger man in his arms and raises from the couch, Scott nudges his neck with his nose. “I will wear your marks proudly, Reyes.”

Stopping in the middle of the room, Reyes looks at Scott with a heated gaze, “Damn it, Scott. Let me take care of you before I have the urge to fuck you senseless again.”

Pushing himself up with his arms until their faces are close enough to share the same air, Scott gives him a lopsided grin, even knowing he will not see it. “Well, I’m still waiting for my punishment, you can add it to the list.”

A step away from the door brings them against the wall, and Reyes pushes Scott against it before attacking his mouth with passion. This boy will be the death of him, and he will go gladly.


End file.
